Captain America's Uniform
History To help him become a symbolic counterpart to the Red Skull, Steve Rogers was given the red, white and blue costume of "Captain America". Though Captain America's Uniform offered little in the way of camouflage, but it was used as a symbol to inspire the U.S. and Allied forces. Capabilities The uniform is both water and fire retardant, it is made of Kevlar, Nomex and light weight titanium. The costume also offers a medium level of resistance to electric shocks and force impacts, such as falls from thirty meters in height. The suit cannot be pierced by normal conventional sharp-edged materials like sharpened wood, glass, iron, copper or aluminium. The suit also gives some resistance to high temperatures. It includes a voice-operated, wireless communicator for the left ear, which has its frequences blocked, making it highly difficult to trace. The uniform has an utility belt containing mission-specific equipment, such as a first aid kit containing tweezers, antiseptic gel coated band aids, bone and muscle pain reliever spray cans, and antidotes for some toxins, as well as military cable, lock picks, grenades and several other materials. Variations The Captain America Uniform has been worn by many people who wore it to honour the original Captain America. These included: William Nasland: Spirit of '76 William Nasland was the next person to take up the title of Captain America. After Rogers and Barnes went M.I.A., President Truman asked him to take over the mantle, to fight in the rest of the war. Nasland fought with the All-Winners Squad for two years, before being killed by one of Adam II's minions. Jeffery Mace: Patriot Jeffrey Mace took over the mantle after Nasland's death. Mace was a friend of the original Captain America and wore the costume after not being able to save Nasland's life. Mace had no powers, but wanted to carry on the legacy. After the war, Mace was left doing public service announcements while wearing the uniform in New York. Isaiah Bradley The U.S. Army ended up testing the Super-Soldier Serum on three-hundred black soldiers, with Operation: Rebirth. One of those men was Isaiah Bradley. It was a different time and Bradley experienced violence and racism while in the military. The seven that survived were shipped off to war in 1942. During his time in World War II, Bradley was arrested and given a life sentence for stealing a spare Captain America Uniform. William Burnside: Grand Director William Burnside loved Captain America so much he got a PhD in American History and wrote his thesis about him. While in Germany, Burnside found the Super-Soldier Serum and the U.S. Government gave him the costume to wear during the Korean War. Now, with all the powers Cap once had, Burnside legally changed his name and had plastic surgery to look as much like Steve Rogers as possible. After the Korean War, the F.B.I. ended Burnside's tenure as Cap, which was the start of Burnside's downfall. He later returned to working with the government again and got into a skirmish with Jack Monroe. Doctor Faustus made him try and kill Monroe, and believing he had, Burnside killed himself. It was later revealed that he survived his suicide attempt, and he was later defeated once and for all by the original Bucky. Burnside's uniform is distinct from Rogers', as the red and white stripes on the lower torso do not wrap around the back. It is also of inferior construction, and more easily damaged than Rogers' uniform. Burnside briefly wore a more accurate replica of Rogers' uniform upon his return from his apparent death, until he returned to his own distinct variant. U.S. Agent When Rogers resigned from the position of Captain America when the Commission on Superhuman Activities attempted to force him to allow their orders, John Walker was selected to replace him. Unknown to Rogers or Walker, Commissioner Douglas Rockwell was an agent for the Red Skull, who sought to use Walker's violent attitude to tarnish the reputation of Captain America. After Walker's identity was revealed to the public resulting in the death of his parents, he became more unstable, forcing the rest of the Commission to call for his suspension and eventual removal. Walker and Rogers eventually confronted the Skull, who had killed Rockwell after he was no longer of use. In the aftermath, Walker insisted on Rogers resuming the role of Captain America, and with the help of another commissioner, General Haywerth, Walker became U.S. Agent. Due to Walker's physique being larger than Rogers', the Commission created a duplicate uniform for Walker for his time as Captain America. As U.S. Agent, Walker wore a duplicate of the black costume Rogers wore as The Captain. Bucky/Winter Soldier After Rogers' death, Steve left instructions for Tony Stark to have Bucky carry on the mantle. Bucky remained Captain America for some time, even after Rogers returned from the grave; however, Bucky went on trial in America and Russia for the crimes he committed as Winter Soldier, and during this time, Sin, "killed" him. Sometime afterward, Bucky returned as the Winter Soldier. Bucky's costume significantly differs from the standard design, using modern materials and fabrication. The shoulders and upper chest remain blue, and the red and white stripes are present on the front, but the remainder of the uniform is primarily black. Falcon Rogers gave up as Captain America, as the Serum was not in his body anymore, he gave his legacy to Sam Wilson, becoming the "All-New Captain America". He was given the Shield and modified the Falcon's Wings to reflect his new title as Captain America. In addition to incorporating his wings and flight pack, Wilson's uniform also features a headpiece based on his Falcon costume rather than the traditional winged cowl. Alternate Reality Versions Marvel Cinematic Universe On Earth-199999, Captain America has worn a number of uniforms. They are listed below. Other Realities=